I Knew I Loved You
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: A sequel to 'Everywhere'. Heero's dreams are always filled with images of an angel who he doesn't know. But when he meets the 'angel', boy is he in for a surprise.


Title: I Knew I Loved You

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairings: 1/2

Warnings: Sap, OOC, a little fluff

Archive: Finally Fantasia (my homepage)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own GW at all. Neither do I own the song 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden.

Note: Based on the song 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden.

* * *

Heero woke up with a start. Immediately, he bolted upright and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing out of the usual. Heaving a sigh, he flicked on the table lamp and gently picked up the piece of paper laying on the nightstand. The Perfect Soldier's eyes turned uncharacteristically soft at the sight the paper beheld. It was a simple sketch of someone he didn't know, never knew and will probably never know. Yet, that someone was always haunting his dreams.

A beautiful angel. She had long chestnut tresses that cascaded down her body like a protective shroud, and jagged bangs that framed a delicate face. Her beautiful irises of the most incredible shade of amethyst peeked out from underneath, gazing into Heero's. It was times like those that Heero found himself speechless. But if it were the price he had to pay to be able to see her forever, he would be more than happy to stop talking. The angel was always clad in black robes, a big contrast to her fair complexion.

Although Heero had seen her frequently in his dreams, they never talked. Both seemed content to just stay the way they were, never disturbing the tranquility of the dreamscape. The quieter the better, Heero thought. That way, he could relish in her presence, bath in her serenity. But there was still a titanic desire to hear her speak. What would her voice sound like? Surely it would be melodious.

Whenever their line of vision met and locked, Heero felt as though he could see himself reflected in those shiny orbs. His past, life… everything. Heero felt ashamed initially, to let her see his bloodstained life, but the angel always smiled at him, like she accepted everything of his. That thought alone made him, the emotional black hole, smile. Other times, Heero saw his future in those eyes. A future where they were together. If that could happen, Heero would have no regrets about his life.

Even though the logical part of his mind berated him for being silly, to even believe the angel's existence, the other part of his mind thought otherwise. She must be out there somewhere, waiting for him. Waiting for him so they could fulfill their destiny together and spend the rest of their lives taking care of each other, loving each other.

Yes, love. Even Heero had to admit. He loved her. He loved her even before he met her. And he had been waiting for her all his life. Hopefully, he would find her soon.

_-----_

"Angel…" Heero whispered in disbelief.

The said 'angel' smiled, and held out his hand. "I ain't no angel. I'm Shinigami. Pleasure to meet you."

Heero's jaws almost dropped. Although 'angel' looked like a girl in some ways, but the deep, rich voice spoke otherwise. 'Angel' was definitely a boy. Regaining his composure quickly even though his mind was in a jumble, Heero took the boy's hands and shook it.

Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe, for some reasons unknown, had long chestnut hair, big violet eyes, fair complexion, and a preference for black. All in all, he looked like an exact duplicate of his angel.

It had been ecstatic to find his angel, but he was equally shocked to discover that his angel was in fact, a boy like himself. Shocking, but true. Duo Maxwell was nothing like a gentle female, as he had initially believed. He was a cheerful jester, always cracking jokes and smiling those wide grins. Although he proclaimed himself to be Shinigami, he was the most alive one out of all of the pilots. His eyes, even his soul burned with a passion for life. Yet, inside of battle, Duo was truly an epitome of death and destruction. Heero admired his fighting capabilities to say the least.

Although Duo was unlike what he had thought his angel was, that did nothing to dampen his feelings. In fact, Heero found himself loving him even more as days went by.

Heero cussed under his breath fluently. If he had a grain of sand for every curse he uttered, the desert the current safehouse was located at would surely double in size. How did that obsessive girl find him? Again? He had been sorely tempted to pull the trigger on her if not for the timely interference by Quatre, who had tactfully sent her away. It was so close. Had Quatre arrive one second later, the servants would have a hell of a time trying to clean the bloodstains on his exquisitely done carpet.

And they would never achieve peace. Damn. It was times like this when Heero would ask the Gods why did the princess of Sanc had to be Relena. Why couldn't she be someone else? Like mature Noin, or even medical expert Sally? But no, it just had to be the most crazy female in the entire universe.

But there was another reason why he would never be able to kill Relena. She resembled the little girl too much.

'_Are you lost, oniisan?'_

'_I've been lost all my life.'_

The Japanese pilot almost sighed. Almost, if he wasn't Heero Yuy. Then, he tensed under the touch on his shoulder. Immediately, he spun around.

"Hey, you okay, Heero?"

It was Duo, frowning at him. Worry was clearly etched on his gorgeous features. Heero's breath caught when he gazed into Duo's eyes. If there were one thing Heero absolutely adored, it was Duo's eyes. Deep, fathomless pools that pulled at his soul. He continued to stare at the object of his affection.

The braided boy gulped nervously. Why was Heero staring at him in that… dare he say, affectionate manner? It was unnerving to say the least. But deep down inside his heart, he was overflowing with satisfaction. Some part of him wanted Heero to like him. As for why, he seriously didn't know. But he knew the answer would come to light soon. Hopefully. "Erm… Heero? Are you okay?" Duo tried again, giving Heero's shoulder a tight squeeze.

That seemed to shake Heero out of his stupor. "I'm… alright."

Duo smiled, pleased with his answer. He was about to say more when the chirpy voice of the Arabic pilot rang out in the corridor.

"Heero! Duo! It's time for lunch!"

At the mere mention of food was enough to cause Duo to dash down to the kitchen. However, before he left, he generously showered Heero with another of his graceful smiles. "C'mon, Hee-chan! I'll wait for you in the kitchen!" Then he sprinted away like a rocket had been fixed on him.

Heero shook his head in resignation, then walked gingerly to find Duo. However, he was unable to hide the smile that surfaced. When he gazed into Duo's expressive violet pools, he knew he could truthfully tell the little girl that he wasn't lost anymore. He had found Duo, and he was all he needed.

_-----_

Heero walked into Duo's room abruptly, only to find him bent over a large bag. He took in a sharp intake of air, heart missing a beat.

"What are you doing?"

Duo raised an eyebrow. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm packin." He stuffed another shirt into his bag, humming a little tune.

"For what?"

"I'm leaving for L2. Hirde told me I could crash at hers for a while before I find myself a place to stay." Duo replied, zipping up his luggage. Then, he looked up.

"Why?"

"Why? It's the end of the war, Heero. We all have to go our separate ways. I've got nowhere to go, so I thought I'll go to Hirde's first, then decide the rest later." Duo answered nonchalantly as he sat down on the bed. However, that casualness was only a façade. In his mind, he desperately hoped that Heero would stop him from leaving. 'Who am I kidding? This is Heero Perfect Soldier Yuy I'm talking about. Although he's kinda nice to me, he's never expressed any feelings other than friendship throughout the war.' He thought bitterly.

Heero's body stiffened. Duo was leaving? No, he couldn't let that happen. Suddenly, he got down to his knees.

"Heero?"

The Wing pilot didn't answer. He fished around his pocket and eventually pulled out a shiny something. Duo's eyes shimmered with a sheen of tears when he finally realized what it was.

"Duo, I know this is abrupt. But I've loved you for a very long time. I knew I loved you even before we met. Please accept my feelings for you." Heero pleaded. Seeing that Duo was not answering, he quickly added. "You don't have to accept this wedding band now. We can start dating first, if you want." When Duo still did not answer, Heero was rapidly losing hope. Then, the wedding band was suddenly taken away.

Duo admired the craftsmanship, thoroughly impressed. Perhaps it was nothing compared to those ring rich people wore, but Duo shivered in the sheer intensity of the emotions the band held. Wordlessly, he handed the band back to Heero.

Heero's face darkened with despair. Was his angel refusing him?

Duo's words brought light back into his life soon enough. "Would you… help me put it on?"

Heero's jaws dropped. He accepted his proposal? He accepted his love? Oh god! He was so exultant that he didn't even remember when he had slid the band into Duo's finger. The band fit exactly. Then, Heero found his arms full of a braided bundle. His bundle of joy.

"Heero, I've always wanted this… I've waited so long… but it's all worth it…" Duo sobbed uncontrollably in Heero's embrace.

Finally, Heero smiled as he held his love close.

A few soothing words and tight embraces later, Duo's crying subsided. Heero gently kissed his tears away, arms still cradling Duo's lithe form. Tentatively, their lips touched. Parting only for a brief moment, their lips met again, tongues sparring. Arms wrapped around each other, they lost themselves in the kiss. Heero's hand snaked down to Duo's hair and released his hair from their confining braid.

When their lips parted again, Duo's chestnut locks were spread across on his back, smiling serenely. Heero smiled. Duo was indeed his angel. Now, they were complete, never to be parted again.

"So, still leaving to Hirde's?" Heero teased, planting a chaste kiss on his lover's cheek.

Duo barely managed to suppress a blush. "No…" He answered, eyes fluttering close as Heero kissed his perky nose. Contentedly, he leaned into Heero's arms again. "Where will we go?"

"Anywhere, angel. You decide." Heero replied, kissing Duo's neck.

"You called me angel when we first met too. Did you love me then?" Duo asked, leaning backwards to give his lover better access.

Heero stopped, and stared into Duo's eyes solemnly. "I told you, angel. I loved you before I met you."

Duo smirked. "Are you gonna call me angel for the rest of our lives?"

"Maybe." Another kiss.

"Love you too, my hero."

owari-


End file.
